


En cautividad no sale el sol

by samej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wolf Derek, post season 3A finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El lobo es más listo que Derek, así que le deja tomar el control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En cautividad no sale el sol

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en [este post](http://sterekmess.tumblr.com/post/57785195275/halffizzbin-morgan-leigh-eiuora-i-want) de tumblr de cuando aún no había terminado la 3A, así que solo es canon compliant hasta más o menos el 3x11. Aquí es Derek el que mata al Darach. 
> 
> El título es de la canción "Animal" del grupo Grises.

A Derek le sabe la boca a metal. No es sangre humana, que es algo que conoce, es más oscuro, negro, sabe a todas las cosas malas del mundo. No puede escupirla con la boca del lobo así que la traga, y se siente como una penitencia.

Aúlla una sola vez y piensa que la penitencia está bien, en ese momento. 

A lo lejos, Scott abraza a su madre y Stiles llora al lado del sheriff, que aprieta su mano con fuerza aunque no se pueda levantar. Derek espera hasta que se van en el imperecedero Jeep, y su mirada se cruza un momento con la de Stiles antes de que lo arranque, asiente por un momento, un agradecimiento silencioso.

Él no se mueve. Tampoco responde cuando Isaac le llama, y poco a poco terminan por irse todos y se queda solo en el claro, mirando la mirando la luna.

Derek aúlla y abraza la forma de lobo, y empieza a correr.

**

Pierde la noción del tiempo más allá del cuarto día. Reconoce el bosque porque es como la palma de su mano, es consciente de cada árbol que ha cambiado desde que lo recorría con sus hermanas. Le llevan sus propias patas a donde nació todo, al principio, y a lo que está seguro de que debería haber sido su fin. 

La casa sigue igual. Su casa, piensa, y es que realmente siempre se ha sentido en todos los demás sitios que ha vivido como un extraño, como si no perteneciera. Ni Nueva York, ni por supuesto el vagón de tren abandonado. Ni siquiera en el loft pasó el tiempo suficiente. Pero recuerda que antes de que todo pasara, antes de los alphas y de Jennifer a veces sí que lo parecía, cuando se tumbaba en el sofá y podía relajarse y leer y-

Ahora el loft ya no existe, seguramente sea mejor así, haciendo juego con todo lo que desaparece de su vida. Su status de alfa, su manada, otra vez, y Cora, que ha vuelto a donde ha estado segura los últimos años.

Desde luego a su lado no lo estaba. 

Es normal que esté solo; pero no por ello duele menos, Por alguna razón, ser un lobo le ayuda. No lo ve todo de la misma manera, los colores son diferentes, los sentimientos lo son aún más, le llegan amortiguados; y lo mejor es que así nadie puede usarle, nadie puede engañarle. 

El lobo es más listo que Derek, así que le deja tomar el control. 

**

El olor le golpea como una bofetada. Está medio dormido en el porche, al sol, pero es inconfundible, cítrico y _Stiles_. Se mete en la casa sin hacer ruido. 

—¿Derek?

No contesta y se acurruca en una esquina de la habitación más alejada.

Stiles continúa buscándole y le llama de vez en cuando pero no es lobo, no tiene olfato de lobo y Derek sabe que no le va a encontrar.

Al final se da por vencido, después de probar a llamarle los nombres más ridículos que se le ocurren y hay una nota de desesperación en su voz justo antes de irse que sorprende a Derek.

—Joder, Derek, ¿dónde estás?

**

Se mueve por el día y vuelve por las noches. Una de ellas llega para volver a reconocer el olor de Stiles mezclado con el de Isaac. Les escucha desde lejos.

—Mira, Stiles, yo no soy demasiado bueno con lo de los olores así que no te esperes milagros. 

—Solo inténtalo, por favor.

—Scott es mejor en estas cosas.

—No quiero pedírselo a Scott.

—No puedes pasarte enfadado con él toda la vida.

—No estoy- mira, déjalo, y huele. Que eres un hombre lobo.

Isaac suspira con desesperación.

Entran en la casa y Derek está demasiado lejos como para oír nada. Alza la cabeza, busca el viento y se pone en su contra, se acerca un poco más.

—...que no, Stiles, que Derek no va a venir a-

—Qué. 

—Huelo algo, espera. Por esta zona huele un poco a él y creo que es reciente. Aunque huele...diferente. 

—Como, ¿como herido?

—No, no exactamente. No huele a sangre. Huele...

—Entonces, ¿cómo, Isaac? —Stiles alza la voz y Derek no quiere pensar por qué sabe exactamente los gestos exagerados que estará haciendo con las manos.

—Huele _animal_ , Stiles, maldita sea.

Stiles lo piensa un segundo, mirando hacia la casa.

—Vale, vale. Volvamos. 

**

Algunas noches no duerme y pasea por el bosque, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y de los ruidos que conoce. Se acerca al pueblo lo justo, por lo general, pero procura recorrerlo entre las sombras.

Ésta vez, el pueblo está vacío, y sus pasos le llevan desde una pasada rápida en casa de Scott (huele a Isaac, también) a la de Stiles, inevitablemente. Hace tiempo que tiene la sensación de no sentir nada, de estar vacío y por eso se deja llevar por la curiosidad, porque no es que Stiles y él se odien, no desde hace tiempo, pero esta insistencia en comprobar si está vivo, sinceramente, le confunde. 

Hay luz en su habitación, blanquecina y algo trémula, seguramente del portátil. Tiene la ventana abierta y puede ver su sombra en el techo. Se lo imagina con esa expresión determinada cuando conseguía enfocarse en algo. 

Está tan absorto que no se da cuenta de que Stiles se ha levantado y se dirige a la ventana y consigue echarse tras un árbol antes de que se asome por ella. Le escucha volver a entrar, cerrarla y apagar el portátil.

Espera aún diez minutos para irse, escondiéndose en las sombras.

**

Pasa un día antes de escuchar el Jeep cuando la hora ronda la medianoche. 

Escucha a Stiles sentarse en las escaleras, fuera de la casa. 

—Todos piensan que te has ido. Incluso Peter, pero yo sé que no - suspira -. Aunque lo mismo estoy loco. Dame una maldita señal, Derek. Y te dejaré en paz si quieres pero te voy a decir una cosa, si veo un animal en la calle y el animal _se esconde_ he aprendido hace tiempo a sospechar que es más de lo que parece. Así que o eras tú, o nos tenemos que preocupar de otro alfa y mi padre aún está yendo a rehabilitación al hospital. No tengo fuerzas ahora mismo, Derek. No las tengo.

Derek tarda aún unos veinte minutos en decidirse pero en la voz de Stiles hay una preocupación y una tristeza (recuerda su cara con Je-, no, Jul-, no, el Darach, cuando no estaba su padre, la imposibilidad de no creerle).

Al final sale con pasos silenciosos y empuja la puerta con la pata. Stiles se sobresalta ante el sonido y se da la vuelta y hay solo alivio cuando sale de la oscuridad y le ve.

Derek se sienta a su lado. 

—No me digas que no puedes cambiar. Porque como me digas eso y no hayas dicho-

Gruñe un poco.

—Vale, vale. ¿No quieres, entonces?

No hace nada.

—No quieres. No te hemos visto desde aquella noche y te dejé igual que estás ahora. No has cambiado desde entonces, ¿verdad?- sentencia Stiles.

Derek no tiene ni idea de por qué le entiende pero se alegra porque no va a cambiar para explicárselo.

Se queda callado un rato, echándole miradas furtivas entre preocupadas y aliviadas.

—¿Te puedo acariciar entre las orejas?

Derek le enseña los dientes.

**

No dicen nada pero Stiles va la siguiente tarde y cuando Derek le huele se acerca. Le cuenta de todo y de nada, le llama Toby y Blackie y le pregunta chorradas.

—¿Si te rasco el flanco harás la guitarra con la patita?

Si Derek se pudiera quedar afónico de gruñir, ya lo estaría.

—Bueeeno. Es que me hace gracia y eres el único que conozco que se puede convertir en lobo entero. No sé si es algo que les pasa a todos.

Él no da señal de haber oído la pregunta, porque la verdad es que no es una respuesta que tenga.

—Aunque lo fueran, bueno, no es que conozca muchos.

Derek alza la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos. 

—Ya, Scott ahora es un alfa, se supone, ¿no? Pero no creo que pueda hacer esto el primer día.

Deja pasar unos segundos, mueve la pierna, no se está quieto.

—En realidad es que no hablo con Scott mucho, últimamente. Después de lo de Deucalion no... no hemos terminado de, no sé. Arreglarlo o algo —se ríe, pero no es una risa feliz— estoy diciendo estupideces, no es como si te interesara.

A Derek no debería interesarle nada de Stiles, y aún así, aquí está, alzando las orejas. Stiles le pone la mano cerca de su pezuña por un segundo y se levanta y Derek le acompaña incorporándose sobre las patas delanteras. 

Stiles se monta en el Jeep sin decir una palabra más.

** 

Empieza a ser cosa de un par de veces por semana, y Derek vuelve a contar el tiempo, aunque no entienda qué ha cambiado entre ellos para que Stiles decida entre todas las opciones que pasar el tiempo con él es una manera productiva de aprovecharlo. 

Le gruñe, le intenta asustar, enseña los dientes pero Stiles se ríe, maldita sea y Derek lo entiende, entiende que no le tenga miedo porque incluso cuando lo tenía le enfrentaba a él (mi casa, mis reglas, amigo), pero no por entender eso llega a comprender todo lo demás.

La primera vez en todo este tiempo que piensa en cambiar a humano de nuevo es para cogerle de los hombros y preguntarle por qué.

No lo hace.

**

Stiles llega una tarde con una mochila y una lista. 

—Tengo que conseguir algunas hierbas - Derek le mira -, para Deaton, ya sabes. Me va a enseñar a preparar unas cosas por, bueno, por defensa. A mí y a Lydia. 

Quizá lo que debería hacer es no ponerse continuamente en situación de peligro. 

—Uh, tu expresión no debería ser tan clara en una cara de lobo. Es un poco siniestro. De todas maneras, visto que un bate de baseball no sirve para mucho, no me vendría mal para estar protegido. 

Derek vuelve a tumbarse, porque para qué le cuenta esto a él si lo va a hacer aunque él le diga que no; y al parecer a Stiles su indiferencia tampoco le afecta porque sigue hablando como si le hubiera contestado.

—No te vuelvas a tumbar. Ayúdame o algo, ¿tú te crees que sé la pinta que tienen la mitad de estas cosas? Venga, vamos, que te estás volviendo un vago, solo te falta ponerte en el techo para parecer Snoopy - Stiles se muerde el labio cuando mira hacia arriba —. Bueno, si esto tuviera tejado...

Hay un segundo de duda y Stiles le mira, intenso. Derek sabe que no le apetece escuchar lo que va a decir así que se levanta y le da con la nariz en la mano en la que aún lleva la lista.

Stiles sonríe.

**

Al final, Derek se acostumbra, y Stiles se incorpora a su rutina, sigue apareciendo un par de días por semana, a veces con recados de Deaton, a veces para que le acompañe a correr, a veces simplemente aparece en la puerta y no dice nada, solo pega un par de golpes a su lado y Derek se sienta sobre las patas traseras. Todo fachada, porque siempre se acaba tumbando y deja que le rasque tras las orejas y se queda dormido pegado a su pierna.

El porche tiene ya olor a Stiles, y, en ocasiones, también Derek lo tiene. 

Empieza a echarlo de menos, a querer que vaya más, y se sorprende ante el pensamiento porque no es porque sea el único al que ve (a Derek, sinceramente, le apetece más bien poco estar con los demás y se encuentra perfectamente solo); sino que realmente se ha hecho a tenerle cerca, a que le cuente chorradas, a que le hable de él. 

A veces tiene ganas de contestarle, pero no puede, así que cierra los ojos y calla.

***

—Ayer vi a Lydia. 

Derek se despeja de repente, solo con esas cuatro palabras.

—Hacía semanas que no estábamos juntos. Y es como, no sé. Ha cambiado algo.

Stiles suspira, y Derek no sabe qué hacer con esa información ni con lo que le hace sentir, así que le da un par de golpecitos en el muslo con la nariz húmeda.

Automáticamente, su mano sube hasta detrás de sus orejas, acaricia en movimientos circulares, se relaja.

—Todo ha cambiado.

Derek lo sabe, pero no puede explicarlo, así que no lo intenta. 

***

Tres días, y Derek se empieza a poner nervioso. Se preocupa de verdad cuando pasa una semana porque no ha notado nada extraño en el bosque; y lo repasa una vez más y visita la zona del Nemetón a pesar de que lo ha hecho desde entonces con regularidad, por si acaso, solo oler las cenizas y sentir si hay algo vivo ahí abajo. No aguanta más y recorre el camino que le separa de la casa de Stiles, moviéndose por las sombras. Nada perturba su camino más allá de ver a Chris Argent a lo lejos, y callejea para evitar cualquier encuentro fortuito.

La casa de Stiles está en silencio cuando la rodea, y Derek se ve en la disyuntiva de querer entrar y saber que debería cambiar para eso. No consigue escuchar a Stiles con la ventana cerrada, pero puede ver el Jeep y el coche de su padre aparcados, desde donde está.

Se acerca un poco más y es cuando oye pasos al final de la calle. Se escabulle tras los arbustos delante de su casa y aguza el oído.

Es Stiles. Viene dando zancadas, un poco torpes, como si su cuerpo fuera demasiado largo de repente. Le llega lo primero la oleada de alcohol.

Frunciría el ceño si, bueno. Tuviera uno.

Stiles entrecierra los ojos cuando sale a su paso.

—Oh, ohhh, Derek, qué haces aquí.

Gruñe y Stiles ríe.

—Shhh, vas a despertar a la gente, ven, entra conmigo en casa, se te va a helar el culo. La cola. Lo que sea, ven.

Pasa suave por la puerta y sube las escaleras, oye los ronquidos suaves del sheriff y Stiles deja la mano apoyada entre sus orejas, los dedos largos entre el pelaje, chistando y haciendo más ruido que otra cosa.

Entran en su cuarto y se tira en la cama. Derek le da con la nariz en el brazo y Stiles sonríe, un poco.

—He estado con Scott. Fue un poco todo... demasiado —se pasa las manos por el pelo—. Allison e Isaac están juntos. Y Scott y yo no hemos hablado mucho pero... Pero no todos los días tu mejor amigo tiene el corazón roto.

Derek echa el aire por la nariz, y suena a que se está riendo.

—Pfff. Cállate, idiota. No, espera, lo contrario. Habla. ¿No vas a hablar nunca más, Derek? —se quita una zapatilla detrás de otra con los pies, se quita los pantalones y Derek no aparta la mirada de su cara.

Stiles sigue hablando.

—No se lo diré a nadie si no quieres, ¿eh? Pero no puedes pasarte la vida así, Derek. En algún momento tendrás que volver —parpadea lento, habla como si se le resbalaran las vocales—. Vuelve, Derek.

Se incorpora un segundo y abre un cajón cercano, tira dos o tres camisetas (Derek se escucha a sí mismo lejano en el tiempo, hace una vida, diez, "no me entra, Stiles, ninguna entra”) y termina por sacar unos pantalones de gimnasio. Son bastante anchos y Stiles se los lanza a la cabeza, Derek sale de debajo de ellos enseñando los colmillos. Saca un cepillo de dientes aún en el plástico y lo pone encima de la mesa. 

—Es solo por si quieres, ya sabes. Yo ahora, con tu permiso o sin él, voy a caer desmayado.

Y ocupa una esquina de la cama, dejándole espacio y Derek se queda quieto, escuchándole respirar. Espera hasta que nota que realmente se ha dormido, espera hasta que la respiración pasa de ser un susurro forzado a algo más suave, pequeños ruidos que no llegan a ronquidos que se escapan de su boca.

***

Derek despierta y lo primero que ve son los ojos marrones aliviados de Stiles. 

—Pensé que nunca volvería a verte. Te hemos echado de menos, ¿sabes?

Es una cama pequeña, pero aún así no se tocan, se miran el uno al otro durante un par de minutos. Cuando habla, su voz le suena rara, profunda, rasposa. 

Se le escapa una risa sarcástica, porque no cree que sea verdad.

—Seguro. 

Stiles sonríe y por un momento su corazón deja de latir cuando pone su mano sobre su bíceps, caliente y de dedos largos y más fuertes de lo que parecen.

—Es la verdad, créeme por una vez.

Derek cierra los ojos un segundo.

—Lo que sea. 

La mano sube desde su hombro hasta detrás de su oreja, rasca en el pelo como hacía cuando era un lobo, y a Derek se le cierran los ojos durante uno, dos segundos.

Los abre cuando nota los labios de Stiles sobre los suyos. 

Stiles se aparta, se muerde el inferior con la duda en los ojos, y Derek adelanta la cabeza y le besa, más seguro y más húmedo y aprovechando para respirar su olor. 

Huele a tranquilidad, a tardes de sol sentados en la madera, a paseos por el bosque húmedo. Stiles sabe a todas las cosas buenas del mundo y Derek no quiere probar otra cosa en mucho tiempo. 

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Derek. 

Derek pone los ojos en blanco pero no puede evitar que se le alcen las comisuras de la boca. 

—Gracias —por todo, es lo que quiere expresar, pero no le sale.

A Stiles le brillan los ojos cuando habla, y Derek cree que no hace falta decírselo, cree que le entiende.

—De nada.


End file.
